charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathy Powell
Katherine "Kathy" Powell is the Psychology teacher at Baker High School. Her powers include the ability to produce a protective barrier around herself and others she wishes to protect, read and broadcast the thoughts of others and manipulate people and objects with the mind. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to casting spells, brewing potions, scry for lost objects or people, and divining for information. She was a great ally to the Charmed Ones and even helped them practice their magic at school during their lunch period. History Kathy first appeared in Firsts, where she began a lesson on Psychology; however, her lesson was interrupted after a group of demons destroyed her classroom. She then evacuated the school, leaving the girls to deal with the demons. Powers Basic Powers *[[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *[[Potion Making|'Potion Making']]: The ability to brew potions. *[[Scrying|'Scrying']]: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Telekinesis': The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. *'Telepathy': The ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of others. **'Power Replication': The ability to temporarily replicate the powers of others and use them at will. *'Astral Projection': The ability to project ones' consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Catoptromancy': The ability to spy on others with the use of mirrors. *'Force Field': The ability to produce a protective barrier around herself and others she wishes to protect. Other Powers *'High Resistance':''' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Of Kathy Powell TBA Of girls with the name "Katherine" The number one personality is a leader - strong and competitive. They are willing to initiate action and take risks. One personalities work hard toward their endeavors and have the ability to apply their creative and innovative thinking skills with strong determination. They believe in their ability to succeed and are too stubborn to be hindered by obstacles. Ones meet obstacles head-on with such mental vigor and energy that you better step aside. They resent taking orders, so don't try telling them what to do either. This is an intensely active personality, but they are also known as starters rather than finishers. They have a propensity to become bored and will move quickly to the next project if not properly challenged. They are the ones to think up and put into action new and brilliant ideas, but they are not the ones to stick around and manage them. This personality has an enthusiastic and pioneering spirit. They are distinctly original. Professional Life Psychology Teacher: Kathy works as the Psychology teacher at Baker High School. She's been working there for 15 years. Relationships Other Relationships Lacey Halliwell: TBA Penelope Halliwell: TBA Annie Halliwell: TBA Melinda Halliwell: Kathy and Melinda are best friends, having known each other since they were in 3rd grade. Melinda tells Kathy everything and she knows about the secret that Melinda's keeping from the girls. Etymology Katherine: Katherine is the typical English spelling of the French Catherine, a name made famous by a 4th century saint, St. Catherine of Alexandria, whose legend and cult grew during medieval times. The etymology of Catherine is debated, but the earliest derivative of the name is most likely the Greek Hekaterine, stemming from “hekateros” meaning “the far reaching one”, suggesting that Katherine shares her roots with the Greek Titan Hekátē (Hecate), goddess of the wilderness, childbirth and the crossroads (see the name Catherine for more information). The “h” in Katerine was added much later in the 16th century in order to connect the name with the Greek “katharos” meaning “pure, clear, innocent” (which gave us the English word “catharsis” meaning to purge or cleanse). This Christian-driven folk etymology is apropos given the influence of the 4th century virgin saint Catherine of Alexandria, Egypt who was revered for ideals of innocence and purity (she was tortured on the wheel – a particularly cruel method of punishment – for upholding her Christian beliefs which was against Roman law at the time). See historical figures below for more information on St. Catherine of Alexandria. Americans, Canadians and the English prefer the Katherine spelling over Catherine. Powell: This interesting name has two possible origins, the first and most generally applicable to modern-day bearers of the name being from the early medieval Welsh patronymic form of the personal name "Hywel". In Welsh this was rendered as "ap-Howell" or "Hywel", meaning "son of Hywel", a male personal name popular since the Middle Ages in honour of the great 10th Century law-giving Welsh King. In time the two elements contracted to produce the name "Powell", which is first recorded in its modern form as Roger ap Howell, alias Powell, named in a lawsuit in 1563. The second possible origin of the surname is English and derives from a patronymic form of the given name Paul, meaning "small", from the Latin "paulus", and found in Langlands's "Piers Plowman" in 1367 as "Powel". One James Powell embarked in the "Thomas and John" for Virginia in June 1635, at 12 yrs. of age being one of the youngest emigrants recorded. There are twenty-seven "Powell" entries in the "Dictionary of National Biography". These include Professor Baden-Powell (1796 - 1860), whose son was Sir George Baden-Powell, M.P. (1847 - 1898) who in turn was the father of Col. Robert (later Lord) Baden-Powell, the founder of the Scout and Guide Movement. Col. Baden-Powell defended Mafeking against the Boers in 1900 for 217 days, using "Boy" Scouts as his communication runners. The first recorded spelling of the family name is shown to be that of Philip ap Howel which was dated 1285, in the "Radnorshire Charter Rolls", during the reign of King Edward 1, known as "The Hammer of the Scots", 1272 - 1307. Surnames became necessary when governments introduced personal taxation. In England this was known as Poll Tax. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop" often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling. Notes & Trivia *Kathy is best friends with Melinda Halliwell and knows the secret. *Kathy is a huge movie-buff. * Kathy's the first witch in ''Charmed Reborn ''to display Catoptromancy, the next being Annie, while taking over Juliet Stevens. Category:Witches Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Students Category:Baker High Students